It Is Never The End
by darthtyler9
Summary: You all know that in the last episode of Kenshin he goes home with his friends and done with the big bad BB for short well he was wrong here is the BB of his life time. will he be able to save his friends and Tokyo find out.
1. Chapter 1

**It Is Never The End.**

_**AN: As you all know that in the end Kenshin is back home with miss Kaoru and Yahiko with Sanosuke. Kenshin well he thought he was finished fighting big bag A.K.A. BB but he was wrong you there is a bigger enemy bigger than before. Find out what will happen.**_

"Come on Yahiko put your back into it, said miss Kaoru., if you want to be better you need to keep practicing!" The door opens there was the one and only Kenshin A.K.A. Battosai the man slayer. "Oh hi kenshin how was the fishing," said Kaoru curiously. Eh okay," as he held up two big fish and smiled. "Well bring them in and start cooking," Kaoru said as she gave him some knifes to cut.

_**(AN: forgot to let you know that right now Yahiko is about 14 and Kenshin and Kaoru are engaged. Sanosuke well he is still the same paying off his debt.)**_

"Hm smells good is it almost ready," said Yahiko just drooling of the smell of the fish. "Not yet just another five minutes," said Kenshin smiling. Hm I wonder how Sanosuke is doing I haven't seen him since we gone home, Kenshin said as he thought to himself. "Okay time to eat, kenshin said. "All right wahoo," as Yahiko said as he jumped for joy.

Knock, knock, knock. "I will get it," said Kenshin as he walked to the door and opened it. "Are you Kenshin Himura," asked this guy who looked really scared. "This is him. You need to come and take your friends with you you are in grave danger," said the man. "How how am I in danger," Kenshin said confused. "Will you invite me in and I will tell you why," said the guy. "Well here it goes there is this guy who the police has been after for years but none of them could get him who ever had has died well just last week in Tokyo my family was attacked everyone was killed but me because he wanted me to live he asked me find Kenshin Himura and tell him that he has until the end of the harvest seasons to come and face him and if you don't he will kill everyone until he faces you. But you must beware his henchmen are every where in Japan waiting to capture you and destroy everything." said the man.

Kenshin eyes were shocked like they were wide open the end of the harvest season that is only in 24 hours I can't make it there in a day it takes about two days," kenshin said not scared more in a shock. Bam! The man had fell down and was dead. There stood a dark looking man who kind of looked ninja but wasn't one. "You shouldn't have came here and told him the story now you paid the price," laughed the guy. "Who are you," Yahiko said as he drew well actually grabbed the sword. Kenshin was ready to fight. "Me I am Sagarogasa-Sanosuke body guard of the Sagarogasa clan," said Sagarogasa-Sanosuke. "Now die you freak," as he charged towards Yahiko. Clink, Kenshin sword blocked his attack Sagarogasa pushed Kenshin through the door way. Whack Yahiko doges some of the attack just a little but it still cut his arm. "You little brat," as he was going to stab Yahiko with his sword. Whack there stood Sanosuke doing a right-jab to his face. He flew across the room. "Oh Sanosuke you saved us," said Kaoru as she jumped and hugged him.

Sagarogasa-Sanosuke got up "Why you- Shut up and get out of here or I will hit you again but this time you wont wake up," said Sanosuke as he interrupted him. Is that how you treat your half-brother," said Sagarogasa-Sanosuke. "Get out, "fine I will but I will be back this time someone will die," he said as he jumped the the darkness. "Kenshin are you alright, "yeah I guess what happened," Kenshin asked. "Sanosuke's bro- "brought you some candy as he held up a bag," he said lying of course. "Oh and some bad guy came and threw you into a door," Sanosuke said. "Now let's go to bed." said Sanosuke.

_**Well it is not the best this is kind of my first time writing a Kenshin one and I am not a really good writer so I tried my best please reply and no flames and also stay tunned for my update it will be better I hope. Also if you want to give me advice on what I should fix go ahead just no flames. )**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you read the last chapter Kenshin got thrown through a door it seemed like every one was going to die until Sanosuke ca

_**AN: If you read the last chapter Kenshin got thrown through a door it seemed like every one was going to die until Sanosuke came and kicked but. I will tell you this now I am not a good writer so if you want to give me advice on what I should change go ahead and tell me, just don't say it in a mean way. Enjoy! )**_

It is now morning and Kenshin just woke up to do chores so Ms. Kaoru wouldn't bug him that day.

Yawn Kenshin sat up and stretched, and looked at Ms. Kaoru and smiled at her. He went outside and got the soap and the dirty clothes and started washing. It was about 9:00 before Kaoru and Yahiko got up.

"Hey I was wondering when you two would wake up," Kenshin said as he smiled.

"Did you make breakfast yet Ken," she said in a tired voice.

"I was suppose to make breakfast," said Kenshin confused and a little nervous.

"What do you think you were supposed to do you little freak and get some food," Kaoru said with a scary look on her face.

"Uh yes right away," as he ran to the kitchen as fast as he could.

Time went by Kaoru was teaching Yahiko and Sanosuke had disapeared kenshin well like always doing dishes and doing laundry.

Sanosuke was walking down a dusty road with his hands behind his head and a straw in his mouth and was wondering when will one of his brother's friends will attack. So as he walking and wondering he decided to go eat. Well because he wanted to and he was hungry.

"Good morning," Sanosuke smiled and sat down.

"May I take your order," a nice lady said to him ready to write thing down

"Uh yeah um just the fish"

"Just fish okay," she said smiled and walked away.

"Here you go."

"Yummy," he said as he was stuffing down more than he can chew.

"You sure are enjoying it aren't you," said the waitress with a smile.

"Mhmm," Sanosuke said with a smile.

Sanosuke started to here commotion outside so he decided to see what was happening.

There stood a tall slender man with a mask on his face.

"Who is this guy," Sanosuke said to one of the villagers.

"I don't know but he is dangerous he just killed a guy without moving," the villager said in a scared voice.

There laid a man with broken ribs, and a broken neck.

"Lets see if I can take him I've been looking for a fight anyways." Sanosuke steps forward popping his knuckles.

"What are you doing," Sanosuke said in a curios voice.

"Y-You are him THE Sanosuke it will be such a great honor to kill you," says the masked man with a grin on his face.

"Mrs. Kaoru I am going to go to the village and I am going to find the freak who is killing everyone and I am going to teach him a lesson he will never forget," Kenshin said with his evil look.

"But you'll never make it in time," Kaoru said

"I have too or everyone there will die!" he said in an angry and serious voice. He went to town and bought a horse and rode off as fast as he could get the horse to run. As he was riding He saw Sanosuke fighting the masked man. Sanosuke was getting beat up really bad so Kenshin as fast as he could rode to Sanosuke.

"Get up Sanosuke so I can finish you off," said the masked man. Sanosuke struggles to get on his feet. "now die," the masked man jumped up in the about to slice Sanosuke in half. WWHOOOOSSSHHHH!! Clink! Bam!

"What the heck happened, w-who are you," asked the masked man still in a daze.

"I am Kenshin Himura, may I ask who you are?" said Kenshin.

"Wait a minute Cross shaped scare on his left cheek, you are Batostia The Man slayer, what an honor now I get to kill you and Sanosuke," The masked man said in excitement.

"You still haven't answered my question," Kenshin said impatiently

"I Samuel The Masked Warrior." Said the Samuel The Masked man.

"Why are you here where did you come from." Said Kenshin.

"I am here to stop Sagarogasa-clan and the leader," said The masked man. Kenshin and Sanosuke looked shocked. "NOW DIE", yelled the Samuel. The man started running, Kenshin jumps the Hiten Mitsurugi style ru-tsui-sen. WWWHHOOOOOSHH! "ARGHGHGH" the man laid there unconscious. "I must go now", Kenshin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenshin rode off with his horse, swiftly through the forest

Kenshin rode off with his horse, swiftly through the forest. Thinking, _I must get there fast_.

"Hee-ha," Kenshin yells at the horse to make him go faster. He can barely see Tokyo or what's left of it anyways. He made it he gets off his horse and looks around he sees nothing but blood and dead bodies

"WHO THE HECK DID THIS COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!" Kenshin yelled. with all of his might. He hears a faint noise Kenshin grabs his sword ready to fight. Out came Sagarogasa-Sanosuke.

"So you came after all," Sagarogasa-Sanosuke with a smirk on his face.

"I'm here like you said, now leave the village people alone," said Kenshin with and evil look on his face. Sagarogasa smirks

"Ok," looking straight on at Kenshin. Sagarogasa, and Kenshin pulled out their swords, running towards each other.

"Clink, clink"

"Clank, clink"

"The Hiten-Mitsurugi-style RYU-SYU-SEN  
"WHOOSH,"

"AAARRRGGHHH," Sagarogasa fell to the ground.

"If you know what is good for you, you will stay down," Kenshin said in the worst voice ever.

_"no I can't lose,"_ Sagar pulls out throwing stars.

"DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE," shouted.

"whack," Sanosuke knocking out his own brother.

"Lets go Kenshin there will be more guys coming soon," Sanosuke said in a hurry.

"Okay," Kenshin nodded as Sanosuke and Kenshin ran off into the woods not knowing what's coming next.

**A/N well that is it no flames please R&R** **and there will be more in time I'm not sure when but when ever I feel like it. Probably the next chapter will be about Yahiko and Kaoru. But you never know. I hoped you at least enjoyed some part of it.**


End file.
